magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sheba
Sheba (シバ, Shiba) was a Magician from Alma Torran and the wielder one of the 72 Divine Staves. She was also one of the former Magi from Alma Torran. She took over as Queen of Alma Toran after Solomon fused his Rukh with Ill Ilah. Nevertheless, she was later killed by one of the Magi, Arba, and had her Divine Staff stolen. The baby in her womb, Aladdin, survived. Appearance Sheba is a short girl with a petite build. She has red eyes and long, straight pink hair that reaches down to her hip, with two thick hair braids standing on the top sides of her head that have the appearance of small horns. She wears a long, light-colored dress with short sleeves that expose her collar bones. Sheba also carries her Divine Staff around. Personality Sheba used to have a narrow-minded view of the world as she was being raised, believing everything to be impure. She had a bit of a short temper with Solomon and grew rather violent when she felt threatened. However, she is shown to have a softer side as she became friends with Momo and cried out in anger when other Magicians from the Orthodox Church were going to attack her friend as she protected him with her Borg. Five years later, she seems to have a more open and confident personality as she talks more to Ugo and the others. Sheba becomes very happy and enthusiastic whenever Solomon talks to her and she once giddily wondered if he would praise her for her work. She is very loyal to Solomon and understands him the most in his decision to become the king while trying his best to bring happiness to everyone. Even as the others magicians attempted to defy Solomon for replacing Ill Ilah, she supported him and remained loyal to him. History In her time with the Orthodox Church, Sheba was taught by the elder Magicians to follow their beliefs and hate all Alma Torran's other species. Plot Alma Torran Arc Sheba is seen in a tower where she hears voices from the outside and wonders if they are coming for her. She is relieved that someone has finally come but is very weakened and can't see them well. One of them breaks through the barrier and get closer to her. The boy claims that the ones she is waiting for will not come, so she should go with them if she wants to live. Sheba asks who he is and the boys introduces himself as Solomon.Night 216, Pages 1, 3-6 Taken to the city, Sheba wonders what this place is and who are these people. She watches Wahid, Setta, Falan, Ithnan and Ugo having fun. She wonders if it's alright since she has never seen people so feisty even though it's not even the festival today. Arba brings her back from her thoughts, scaring her. Asked by her about her name, Sheba introduces herself and inquires about Arba's identity who then introduces both herself and Solomon. Sheba however responds that she has to go back to the tower because she has a holy task given to her by Ilah. Surprised, Arba explains that if she will continue using her Magic against her will, she will die, but Sheba insists that she was doing it willingly. She says she was risking her life to control the impure and tells everyone what she was told in the past. Solomon notes that what she did was turning other species into mindless creatures and Sheba confirms it, adding that "They are pus of this world." She explains that they terrorized and devoured them, Magicians, and cities where such information is written. Ithnan and Setta make her realize that their goal is to release those creatures from the Magicians' rule so Sheba calls all of them "impure" and warns them that they will receive divine punishment.Night 216, Pages 9-13 She runs away from there but suffers from the heat. She also encounters a Manticore but realizes she forgot her staff so she can't protect herself which terrifies her. She is saved by Solomon in the last minute who appears protected by Borg. She screams at him to kill the monsters but he calms them down instead, much to her confuse. After sending them off, Sheba notices that she also has Borg, so she should be fine. Solomon asks her is she was afraid and she answers that it was the first time she was so close to them. Solomon nods while reading a book, and Sheba continues that although she hasn't noticed it earlier, the other species are really disgusting, they are hairy and have and uncivilized smell. Solomon then grabs her hand and states, "You are despicable woman. In my eyes, you are the warped and filthy monster here, but... what do you think about yourself?" Sheba wonders what is wrong with him, since she thought he came to rescue her but he doesn't seem to be a decent man.Night 216, Pages 14-18 The following day, Sheba is sulking while looking at the happy scene taking place in front of her eyes. Ugo tries to make her forgive Solomon and explains that his friend just has some difficulties in being kind to her but as she recalls what he has told her, she wordlessly rejects this idea. Soon after, Solomon commands his men to take another "Divine Staff". Sheba notes that the mountain itself is moving and Ugo explains that it's a Magic Tool he devised. Sheba murmurs, "What is the Divine Staff..." and Ugo fills her in, only to make her angry by not calling Il Ilah their "father". Setta, Falan and Wahid further explain their goal and reasons behind their actions. They all make sad faces, confusing Sheba, but Ugo quickly relieves the tension by exposing his other side. Arba hugs Sheba and wants Ugo to stop talking about complicated things or else Sheba will be bothered by that.Night 217, Pages 1-5 Just then, the Magic Tool stops since the group reached the continental rift. Having no other choice for a while, they decide to stop and greet the residents of this territory. Sheba is terrified to see a Manticores but quickly realizes they are the same she met the day before. The group is allowed to enter the Manticores' village where Solomon finds books that pique his interest. Seeing his reaction, Sheba wonders if he's a child and Ugo explains that he enjoys learning about other species' culture. Sheba asks Solomon if he can understand them but he replies that he can't, so he's using his gut feeling. Seeing how much fun he has with them, she comments that he is such a weirdo.Night 217, Pages 5-12 After that, Sheba comments that it's all so strange: the way the village is organized, how the monsters are greeting each other and how there are shops with tables and families. She says it's almost like a human city, which is strange, although Ugo wonders what so strange about it. Horrified, she answers that they ate humans in the past and up until yesterday, they were just mindless monsters. Ugo notes that it was because of her Magic but quickly apologizes. He adds that as they cut off the effect of that Magic, they also understood they are equal species and most certainly aren't trying to eat humans up. Sheba is shocked by his words, recalling what she was taught in the Church.Night 217, Pages 12-15 Then, one of the Manticores approaches her but she quickly defends and orders him to say back. Solomon appears right after and explains that he's just apologizing for yesterday and also reassures Sheba that he regained his sanity now. Even so, Sheba feels uneasy about not even being able to guess what they are thinking and when the Manticore tries to tell her something, she screams that she doesn't understand, so he opens a picture book. Sheba comments, "The pictures in this book suck" and starts drawing. Soon after, she proudly presents her art which depicts a Magician and Solomon praises her ability. She says she was the one with the best drawings among the children of the Church. The Manticore draws a flower on her drawing, making Sheba realize that he wanted to put it in her hair. When he does it, she fells down from its weight. The Manticore starts laughing which makes Sheba smile as well. She starts drawing with her new friend more.Night 217, Pages 16-18 Later, Sheba exclaims that she made a friend who is called Momo and plays with him. When Momo falls asleep, Sheba keeps thinking about what she's learned from him. She realizes that all the sad things that fallen upon her newly made friend are her fault although she tries to cheer herself up by trying to make herself think that she's not the only one guilty. However, she admits to herself that she knew long ago and apologizes to him in her thoughts. She understands that she's the one guilty after all. As she is bidding farewell to Momo, she wants to tell him the truth, but before she finishes a sentence, she laughs it off.Night 218, Pages 1-5 When the group continues their journey, Sheba tells Solomon that she wasn't able to tell Momo that it was her Magic which led Momo's father to death, scared that he would hate her. She says that even if she hasn't told him, she ended up hating herself a lot and can only imagine how sad it was for Momo. Solomon says that now that she's trying to understand the feelings of species she considered "beasts" just a day before, he likes her now, and Sheba starts crying. Solomon also reassures her that she will be able to apologize to him, but she doesn't get the meaning of his words.Night 218, Pages 6-7 Just then they encounter the Manticores they were with them before, mindless. Sheba inquires why that happened. Solomon notes that it's what she has been doing although she denies it. He tells her that she it's exactly the same thing but as she recalls, she screams that they are the real villains here, because they should have killed her - the great sinner - instead, yet they saved her. As she cries, she questions them why they let her live and Ugo explains that they had no right to just die. Sheba is told that they were the same as her, the great sinners who survived. Using their Divine Staffs, they rush towards their opponents.Night 218, Pages 8-18 Sheba sees Momo being attacked and protects him with her Borg; she then asks them to save Momo and witnesses Solomon use amazing magic, believing he is like a god. She then decides she will help them fight the enemy.Night 219, Pages 5-18 Sheba, while helping Solomon and the others fight, learns that Solomon is the son of David Jehoahaz Abraham. All of a sudden, an enemy ship preparing to attack, killing both the enemy magicians and Solomon's group, but magicians from the Hermit, Manticore, and Hermit tribes destroy the ship. After, Solomon addresses the other species telling them that they all love and want to live happy lives and they should work together to do this. Sheba wonders if she'll be able to inspire and illuminate the lives of others like him.Night 220, Pages 2-18 5 years later, Sheba is 17 years old and is called the "Eight Headed Defensive Wall" magician by the enemy, using her strong Borg to ward them off and save Phenex and the Garuda tribe. She tells Phenex that they can all live together equally despite their differences. She returns back to the Eighth Resistance base, informing Ugo and company about her mission's success and learns the ages of some of the members. Sheba then wishes she could get older, to become wiser and stronger and get along better with Solomon. Ugo says she likes Solomon which she denies; she starts to think about Solomon praising her and later sees him sparring with Arba. After Solomon wins, he accuses her of going easy on him and demands she stop calling him "Young Master". Seeing how familiar they are, Sheba leaves without talking to him and gets really depressed. Later, she hears about how the magoi is changing and Solomon talks about seeing the Origin Dragon.Night 221, Pages 1-18 While the group ventures and meets the Origin Dragon, Sheba learns more about Elder David and begins to understand how Solomon takes some of the blame for his father's actions; Solomon explains that the Origin Dragon is the one who slowly taught him how stupid his father's exclusion doctrines were. The Origin Dragon begins to talk about the world having a life span as the magoi quality has diminished in the past couple of centuries; it believes this is being caused by a magician surpassing God, Solomon presuming it is his father.Night 222, Pages 1-18 Later, Sheba reminisces about how motherly Arba was to her before and is sad that she is now jealous of Arba. She asks Falan about why she chose Wahid, to which she replies she loves him enough to be with him and have his kid; she then tells Sheba to have a kid with Solomon. Solomon and Arba return from a mission and the concept of aging and sex are brought up which freaks out Sheba while Solomon is unresponsive to the idea of having children but acknowledges the respect and jealousy he has for familial love. He then says they already have a kid in the group, Sheba; later, she is crying about what happened until Arba comes to visit. Arba abruptly tells Sheba to become Solomon's wife; she later explains that Solomon is young and could end up like Elder David without the right support. She further details that Sheba and her will be his pillars of support with Sheba providing the love no one else can and Arba advising him in the more difficult situations. They make a promise to each other and the next day, Sheba asks Solomon to go out with her which he dismisses immediately much to her dismay.Night 223, Pages 1-18 Abilities Sheba was an extremely powerful magician and a genius as she was the only one capable of turning Borg into an offensive spell as well as being second in terms of magic only to Solomon and Arba.Night 224, Page 2 Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Sheba's Borg was exceptionally strong. She was able to manipulate and expand it offensively, creating dragon heads from her Borg, earning her the name "Eight Headed Defensive Wall Magician". Wand Sheba owned one of the 72 Divine StavesNight 217, Page 15. Unnamed Magic Sheba was able to use an unnamed magic which breaks the minds of species other than humans in order to control them. She was also able to cast a spell to slow down the growth of her baby and herself. Relationship Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham At first they both did not seem to like each other, but after Sheba realized that what she did was wrong Solomon began to take a liking to her.Night 218, Page 7 Over the course of the five years in which she had known him, Sheba had developed a crush on Solomon. This was shown when she accidentally reveals that she wants to become a smart, beautiful and strong woman to be fit for Solomon.Night 221, Page 8 At first, he ignored her feelings as he saw her no more than a child whenever she asked him out. After she defends him from unfair accusations relating to his father and shows a great level of determination, maturity, and faith in him, Solomon starts to see her in a new light. A few months later, they become lovers and Sheba becomes pregnant with his child. Tragically, after getting fused with the White Rukh, Solomon was separated from Sheba. Although Solomon came back, as an empty vessel with the will to unite the world, she still decided to follow Solomon and fufilled his ideal. Aladdin Sheba cared for Aladdin's happiness above all even before he was born. When she became pregnant, she slowed down Aladdin's growth inside her womb because she wanted him to be born in a happy world. After she was killed by Arba, Aladdin survived and she entrusted him to Ugo. Her only regret was that she was unable to stay with Aladdin; to hold her child and see his face. Arba When they met each other Arba tried to make her feel welcomed and worried when Sheba expressed her desire to go back to the tower that would ultimately kill her. When Sheba became 17 years old she started to develop a bit of jealousy towards Arba, who had a close relationship with Solomon that made Sheba feel that she could not come between them.Night 221, Page 18 According to Ithnan, she and Arba used to be so close that they even slept in the same bed together,Night 222, Page 5 but even though Sheba acknowledged that she cared for Arba and loved her as a mother figure, her jealousy clouded her judgment. Unexpectedly for Sheba, Arba actually wanted her to be Solomon's wife. Once Sheba promised her to marry Solomon and support him, they managed to reconcile their close relationship. After Solomon replacement of Ill Ilah, Arba's underwent a drastic change of personality and she did not hesitate to kill Sheba. Trivia *Her name is probably based on the , a figure appearing in the Bible, the Qur'an, and various histories, who visits , and, depending on the account, has an affair with him. *Sheba was one of the best artists among the children of the church.Night 217, Page 17 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Magi Category:Deceased Characters